


Let Me Be Your Ruler (Ruler)

by skylinesunflowers



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Ambiguous Relationships, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by a Lorde Song, May/December Relationship, absolute bullshit, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: The only reason they aren’t discussing the twenty year age gap is because the election buzz of fake news might literally kill them.
Relationships: Abby Phillip/Jake Tapper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Be Your Ruler (Ruler)

**Author's Note:**

> Election time simping is back in style, and I’m loving Jake and Abby.

Abby likes Jake Tapper. He’s cool. He’s nice, he’s honest, and he talks about his kids. Also, Trump hates him.

She can’t tell exactly when it starts. Maybe it’s the first day, when they go in with bright eyes and the bushiest tails ever seen on cable news. They’re on break, and Abby follows Jake to his office.

Long story short, it’s quick and clean, and he’s a pretty decent lay. Abby conveniently forgets that he’s married. And then remembers. When she’s sitting beside him on the long sofa in his office and sees the photo of him, his kids, and his dog.

Jake Tapper has had her on his panel for The Lead for God knows how long and teenage girls are, at this very moment, lusting over him on Twitter. Abby really doesn’t want to check.

He’s a good kisser, too. Jake has soft lips and soft hair, and Abby plays with it absently as she catches her breath. Rick Santorum is on the TV in Jake’s office. Rick motherfucking Santorum.

They don’t talk. They don’t talk in anything but newscaster voice till the next morning, when Jake finds her in the cafeteria and offers her a cup of really shitty coffee.

“Thank you,” she says, slightly hoarse and on her last legs of sanity. God knows how long this’ll go on for.

“Uh-huh.” Jake runs a hand through his hair and leaves.

It’s awkward, so she talks over Jake’s head to Dana before they go on air. That’s a little more awkward. Then Dana talks to Jake. Which makes it about three times more awkward.

Whatever. Abby tucks some hair behind her ear and puts on her newscaster smile for when they go on air. At the end of the day, Biden’s winning, and Jake smiles at her, so it’s technically a decent day.

She meets up with Jake later, sits down on his couch in the very same spot she had. Looks at the photo of Jen and his kids. Says, “This is a bad idea. Stress and everything, you know. We can just pretend like—”

And Jake kisses her, and she kisses him back, and they’re not going to get any talking done, and Jake is actually kind of attractive, and holy shit, is she doing this? Yeah, looks like it.

So it’s another night, and nobody’s exhaustion hinders anything, and this time, Abby collapses on the couch when it’s over and listens to the election coverage on his TV like she wasn’t parroting the exact same shit about ten minutes ago.

They’re never going to talk about this again, but it becomes a thing. Even when it probably shouldn’t; even when it’s not safe.

But after Joe Biden wins, this becomes a thing. And it’s a fun thing, and they’re friends, and now they’re maybe more. It could go wrong, yeah, but Abby counters that it’s going pretty _right_.

Then again, she’s never really been that careful. And Jake has never been this don’t-carish.

So it’s just sort of whatever. Abby Phillip doesn’t have to explain herself to anyone, and even if she did, she’s got Jake Tapper privilege now.

So she won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so uninformed, I can’t—


End file.
